O2Jam Korea
O2Jam Korea is the original version of O2Jam developed by O2Media. Game History After the Company O2Media stops their service on O2Jam Season 2. A new IT-company called Nowcom handles O2Jam and began to change the game name to "O2Jam Classic" in 2008. Nowcom has stop its online service around year 2013. Modes Different modes in the gameplay of O2Jam Korea. 7 Key Mode (Mix mode) *This is the usual key mode from the previous versions. Default keys are S, D, F, spacebar, J, K and L. 5 Key Mode (Normal Mode) *Only the middle keys are used. The keys used are D, F, spacebar, J and K. *The 5K UI is one of the unfinished project of Nowcom. however, the 5K songs can be played on Mix mode. 3 Key Mode (Drum Mode) *The left shift key, right shift key and enter key are used. *'Left' and 'Right shift' key sounds like a Hi-hat *The 'Enter' key sounds like a Bass drum *Sounds for the corresponding keys may change depends on the 3K song. *Kalliope (korean Name: *to be add soon*) is the only Music Hall that has a Drum Icon, You can only play Drum mode on that Music Hall. ---- O2Jam got the (Last) UI updates from Nowcom. there are changes on the game mode: Lobby has a 3 tabs on the Upper Left to filter game modes tab list: *All *Normal *Live Normal Mode *The Normal mode has divided into two sub-modes called "3Key Drum" and "7Key Mix" *Nowcom totally abandoned the UI for 5K mode on this update. *The 5K interface available on O2Jam Analog/O2Jam U by Momo corp. Live Mode *Live mode can be played by''' 2 players''' and can be watched by 4 players. *It has only 2 arena available (O2MO Laboratory theme BGA and has the note effect of 'Honky Tonky' arena) *Live Mode has a 'meter' to determine who has the higher score. *The Room master is called "Champion" and the opponent is called "Challenger" *There is a number of wins on the right-side of the character of the champion(only visible when inside the room). *The Room Master and The Challenger eats two(2) player slots on the upper-side of the room and that makes only 4(slots on the bottom) for the audience. *When on battle mode you will be always on the left side regardless if you are the champion or challenger and the right side will be your opponent screen *You can see your Cool/Good/Miss/Bad while playing but on your opponent side you will just see''' 'Nice' Hit'''(Player privacy), Audience can only see 'Nice' hit on both players *The Total hit notes can be seen on the Bottom center of the Live mode arena UI. this is the upgraded version of "Couple mode" back in the days. *The Live mode has also sub-modes (Mix and Drum mode) Ghost Mode *This mode is an unfinished project by nowcom as well as the 5Keys(Normal mode) O2Jam songs from O2Jam KR Category:O2Jam